snlfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Izzyfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Izzyfan page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:12, August 10, 2013 (UTC) IZZYFAN! It's been ages! --Webkinz Mania 01:38, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :I took a break about two years ago and came back almost a year ago now. I am currently trying to track down a giant sockpuppeter. I never knew you liked SNL, though. Do you watch weekly? Since when did you watch? Any favorites? Thoughts on the season? -- WM 03:35, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Glad to hear you like it. Last season was one of the better ones since season 34 in 2008. I recommend you get into early 90s and late 90s stuff, because there are a lot of hilarious sketches. They are on Yahoo Screen. Norm MacDonald is easily my favorite Update anchor and is a million times better than Seth Meyers. My thoughts on the season is that the writers have been lazy and overusing Kenan and this is easily one of the worst seasons in history. This ranks amongst seasons 6, 11, 20 and 30 with no change in sight. The featured players are good, but need more attention (except Mike O'Brien). ::I would suggest you go to Yahoo Screen and watch Chris Farley, Adam Sandler, David Spade, Will Ferrell, Darrel Hammond and Norm MacDonald clips. Those are some of my favorites. Also: check out Mr. Robinson's Neighborhood. Hilarious if you want to get into some of the classics and favorites in history. --WM ::::Nalyd has been on more often lately, though he's in college. FH was on during Christmas break and is in college, as well. NIzzy hasn't been on in ages. We have a changing of the guard recently and it hasn't been as active on the IRC and the wikia itself, but we are as good and maintained as ever! Make sure you respond to me with your thoughts on the clips and tell me which ones you've seen. --WM 04:04, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::Will do. The episodes you've watched explain why this season has been so good. I enjoyed the first few episodes for the most part this season. I also suggest watching John Goodman. He was a freaking legend and then watch the episode they gave him. They gave him s**t. :::::My favorite episodes you haven't watched are: Katy Perry (37), Jimmy Fallon (37), Seth MacFarlane (38), Bruno Mars (38), Anne Hathaway (38), Adam Levine (38), Justin Bieber (yeah, 38), Kevin Hart (38), Jimmy Fallon (39). Drake and Melissa McCarthy had nice sketches this season. --WM 04:16, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Indeed, it was a nice change of pace. --WM 04:21, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Good. Watching the episode right now. It's been dull. Have you got a chance to watch the 90s SNL? You need to! --WM :Did you try Yahoo Screen? Everything is there now. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 16:44, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what I mean. They have various clips from the eras. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 18:05, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :::I have. I'm surprised you rated some of these sketches so high, though. These are some of the worst sketches I've ever seen. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 19:15, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wanna chat? -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 19:23, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Whoops, I disconnected. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[Message Wall:Webkinz Mania|'Wall']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 20:33, May 4, 2014 (UTC)